Playmates
by drade666
Summary: Sam and Teresa are alone when Cas pops in with a problem he needs them to help with only to have the whole thing go a completely different direction.


_**PLAYMATES **_

Dean had left on a hunt for a few days leaving Sam to do the research on it at the motel along with Teresa who had chosen to stay. Sam was sitting on his laptop at the small round crappy table while Teresa read a book on creatures as she was laying on one of the motel room beds when suddenly the sound of wings fluttering was heard from the empty space between the door and beds.

"Hey Cas" Sam greeted turning from his laptop

"Hello Sam, Teresa" Cas greeted the two of them

"What's up?" Teresa asked placing the book on the bed next to her

"Well, um…I need your help…with something" Cas stuttered as he looked to the side in a nervous manner as a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"With what?" Sam asked looking at Cas slightly confused

"It's…a…little embarrassing" Cas admitted as the blush darkened on his cheeks

"Oh come on Cas we're your friends, you can tell us anything" Teresa reassured the nervous angel.

"Okay but it will be easier to show you" Cas explained as he stepped away from the wall slightly closing his eyes in concentration. The air around Cas rippled then there they were! 2 large wings jutting from Cas' back. Teresa and Sam sat for a moment gaping at the large wings in aw until Sam finally was able to focus enough to notice something was out of place with them.

"Cas why are your feathers in such odd positions?" Sam asked finally as he looked at the wings he had noticed the feathers in places were sticking out every which way while others were all clumped together.

"That's what I need help with," Cas said folding his wings in slightly as he turned his head towards the door again.

"What is it?" Teresa asked seeing that the substance in Cas' wings was sticky

"Honey" Cas whispered in a pout almost

Sam and Teresa had to forcibly hold back the laughs that threatened to escape their mouths.

"How did you get honey in them?" Sam asked trying hard to hold back his laugh

"Gabriel did it, he thought it would be funny to drop a pot of honey on my head when I came through the door but he missed and got it all over my wings" Cas explained his eyes looking a little hurt.

"So why do you need our help?" Teresa snorted as she held in a laugh

"Well…you see…I can't reach them and…" Cas trailed off blushing profusely now

"Oh, OH I get it! It's okay Cas, Teresa get some warm water while I get some towels" Sam ordered as he got up from the table feeling a little sorry for Cas.

"Okay" Teresa said still trying not to laugh as she went into the kitchenette to get some water in a bowel

"Cas it'll be better if you take your trench coat, suit jacket and dress shirt off for us to work with your wings" Sam explained before taking off to the washroom for some wash cloths and towels. Cas obeyed although he was a little uncomfortable taking off his clothing in front of Teresa.

After he was settled on the bed Teresa crawled up behind him placing herself between his wings then she placed the bowel on the side closest to Sam who had knelt down next to Cas. Teresa grabbed a towel and soaked it in the warm soapy water then gently started stroking the sticky feathers with it on Cas' right wing while Sam did the same on his left. Teresa was in aw of Cas' wings and just how beautiful they were, the black colouring off set by the iridescent blues that shown through at certain angles. Cas was uncomfortable with the whole situation made evident by the way he squirmed while they worked on his wings, but suddenly Cas let out a moan that surprised everyone.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked stopping what he was doing. Teresa looked at Cas from the side-taking note that he was panting heavily now, his face was flushed plus he had sweat running down his body. Teresa clued in immediately having remembered how Sam reacted when he had wings (courtesy of Drade) and she would stroke them in certain spots.

Teresa just couldn't help herself she placed a hand firmly on the joint where the wing met Cas' back gripping it tightly. Cas' whole body arched with a long groan as his wings flared out behind him from the touch. Sam looked over at Teresa now understanding what was going on he threw her a bitch face trying to indicate for her to stop tormenting Cas but she threw him a look back that said she was only getting started. Cas slumped forward panting heavily from his mouth both forearms slung over his thighs while he tried to regain himself but he had no time as Teresa's fingers tangled into his feathers, stroking expertly through them earning her a series of low moans.

"Sam, why don't you comfort the angel" Teresa smirked looking over at Sam

"Teresa! No!" Sam said firmly seeing where this could possibly been headed

"Please" Teresa begged with large puppy eyes, which always spelled Sam's down fall. Sam rolled his eyes then moved so he was kneeling in front of Cas but then he stopped for a moment realizing just how good Cas looked at that moment. Cas' hair was slightly more out of place then normal and despite being scrawny he actually had a very handsome looking body, even though Sam wasn't into guys he sort of couldn't resist the angel sitting in front of him. Sam leaned up cupping Cas' face in his hands then pressed his lips to Cas' who at first resisted the gesture but when Teresa hit another perfect spot he moaned allowing Sam to slide his tongue in to Cas' mouth.

Sam kissed Cas deeply as he ran a hand over Cas' shoulders then down his chest flicking one of his nipples with his thumb on the way down. Cas wasn't sure what to do his hands were seeking something to do so he started rubbing them down Sam's sides and back while Teresa worked on his wings massaging, stroking and even kissing into them causing jolts of sensation to run through the angels body. Sam's one hand eventually started working the large bulge through Cas' pants, before finally unbuttoning and unzipping Cas' pants. Teresa moved closer to Cas then she removed her hands just long enough to toss her own shirt off along with unbuttoning, unzipping her own jeans then she returned to her administrations, pressing her warm body up against Cas' back while nipping at the base of his neck.

Sam stuck his hand down Cas' boxers now fully stroking his hard length while his own ached in his jeans. Suddenly Sam's mouth left Cas' as he stood up he pulled off his shirt and undid his jeans then Cas was lifted up by Sam to be placed firmly on the bed at a better angle, careful of course not to damage his wings. Cas tucked his wings in close to his body in a submissive posture, which only turned on Sam as well as Teresa even more as they moved into position after Teresa removed her jeans. Teresa straddled Cas' stomach as she started working her fingers through his feathers again while Sam moved in between Cas' legs to start stroking him again. Cas moaned, groaned, made every noise in the book then he gasped as a warm feeling wrapped around his dick, Teresa looked behind her to see that Sam was blowing Cas. Teresa smirked widely as she leaned down to capture Cas' mouth with her own as she dug her hands into the wings while grinding down on to Cas' stomach. Cas wanted to buck up so bad but with Teresa sitting on his stomach he couldn't, his wings were thrashing and shuttering violently as they worked on him.

Sam pulled off of Cas after a few moments earning a disapproving whimper from Cas that turned swiftly into a moan as Sam inserted a single finger into Cas' tight opening. Teresa simply continued to nip at the sensitive flesh of Cas' chest and stomach while massaging his wings. Sam soon inserted a second finger then a third, when he thought Cas was ready he pulled them out replacing them with his hard, aching dick, slowly Sam pushed into Cas until he bottomed out giving it a moment for both of them to adjust then he pulled out before thrusting back in. Teresa took note of what was going on and decided to take her opportunity to join in on the fun backing up until Cas' rock hard dick was rubbing against her ass she leaned back on her heels then lowered herself on to him rocking her hips in a rhythm which countered Sam's thrusting.

All three of them were so close that it didn't take long for them to fall over the edge Cas came first followed by Sam then Teresa. After they finished Teresa and Sam fell to either side of Cas who wrapped his wings around them.

"Well that was fun" Teresa said happily as she pulled a blanket over them

"Yeah" Sam agreed then had a sudden epiphany

"Wait! Was Drade with Gabriel when the honey was dumped on your wings?" Sam asked swiftly

"Yes" Cas answered looking at Sam and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion

"Ugh! She set the whole thing up!" Sam said falling back against the pillows

"Oh well at least it was fun" Teresa stated not really caring how it happened only that it happened and she'd gotten to see (and play) with Cas' wings.


End file.
